


Teach Me How To Love

by WriterOfWords21



Category: The 100
Genre: Cringey Title Because I Suck At Titles, Except for When it's Sad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, pure happiness, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfWords21/pseuds/WriterOfWords21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a single mother, she doesn't have time for anything besides her child which includes dating.<br/>Bellamy is a teacher who loves watching children learn and is dedicated to his students.<br/>The ending may be predictable but the journey is the best part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How To Love

As much as Clarke loved her son, it wasn't always easy to be there for him. Being stubborn run in her blood, and she was constantly trying to refuse the money her mother constantly tried to give her. She was determined to raise her son on her own, even if she had to work more shifts at the hospital, even if she had to give up her dream of being an artist. For Wells, it was all worth it. Today, she was running late because of her extending hospital shift and her clothes was twisted on her bod when when she had rushed out of her hospital clothes into her mother wear. Although Clarke was often at least five minutes late, today she broke her own record by being almost half an hour late.

She was a terrible mother.

To make sure that Wells would forgive her she would treat him and apologize profusely. She knew that he would forgive her the second she apologized though, he was mature for his age and Clarke didn't deserve such a wonderful son.

When Clarke got to her son's school, she looked everywhere for her son but he wasn't waiting by his usual spot. Clarke could feel her blood turn cold and her hands lightly shake. She couldn't lose her son. Not him too.

"Wells!" Clarke yelled out, checking every open area to see if her son's small form was hiding in the shadows. "Wells!" Clarke moved her search into the school building, trying to remember where his classroom was in hopes that he had just stayed inside that day. Her mind ran frantically in circles about everything that might have happened to him. Extra money wasn't worth her child, nothing was.

Each window that Clarke passed, she peered into hoping that she would recognize Wells dark hair or his bright blue jacket. She walked around the school until she found room number 48, his classroom. Clarke gazed into the window, she felt her whole body relax as she saw Wells talking and laughing to a man, probably in his mid thirties, talking to her son.

"Wells, here you are," Clarke said, unable to keep the relief out of her voice as she walked into the room. Wells instantly recognized the worry she had tried to conceal and ran into her arms for a long hug. Clarke buried her face into his messed hair and breathed in the smell of him, making sure to remember his scent so she would never forget it. Mother and son didn't let go of each other until the male cleared his throat.

"Mom, this is my teacher, Mr Blake," Wells said, finally removing himself from his mother's arms. Clarke glanced again at the now named stranger and raised her hand out to him for a polite hand shake. Clarke had heard a lot about Wells teachers, but none more than Mr Blake. Wells was more intuitive than most adults and could read people easily so when he made up his mind about someone, it didn't change. Wells took to Mr Blake immediately and in the months that he had been his teacher, he was his favorite.

"Clarke Griffin, I'm Wells' mother. I'm so sorry for being late, I was working and my shift overran." Clarke looked over at Wells before continuing, making sure he knew the next comment was aimed at him. "It won't happen again."

Mr Blake laughed softly at her comment, a fond look in his eyes. "It's okay. Wells and I kept ourselves occupied."

"Mom! It was so cool! Mr Blake has so many comic books and we read them and they were so amazing! I love Spiderman!" Wells made action sounds, running around the adults and making his hands to look like guns. Clarke laughed at the sight of her son so carefree, those moments made her feel like she did good as a mother and even though it wasn't the most ideal situation, they could be happy.

"Well, thank you for entertaining him but I promise it won't happen again." Clarke promised. She was late again a week later.


End file.
